No More Game Overs
by TheFinalShine
Summary: Naruto's life is a game. A very difficult game. So he decides to pull out all the stops on attempt number twenty to become as strong as necessary to beat Pain and save Konoha from destruction. Will twenty be his lucky number? I don't own Naruto. T-Rating for Violence and Maybe-Swearing. Third Person for the first chapter, First Person for subsequent chapters. Spoilers imminent.
A young Naruto Uzumaki sat up on his bed.

"Damn it! Why is it always Pain that kills me?!" He yelled loudly. He might have been worried about others hearing him if it weren't for the fact that no one wanted to live in the same building as him.

He went to an old desk that was barely held together. He grabbed a brush set and a blank scroll. Several strokes later, a figure was drawn, a crude looking Pain.

'Let's see here… Almighty Push, can only be used three seconds apart. I can work with that, but I'd need to focus a bit more on speed…" Naruto sat there staring at the picture in thought.

Finally, he spoke a word to no one in particular.

"Menu."

A box popped up from out of nowhere in front on Naruto's face. He sighed in annoyance. "Back to level one again."

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki [Academy Student]**

 **Lvl. 1**

 **Hp: 50**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Perception: 1**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Agility: 3**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Skills: [F** **ūinjutsu lvl. 12]**

* * *

He waved the screen away, sitting up and preparing for his trip to the academy. He sealed away the paper into a storage scroll he had quickly made. His Fūinjutsu skill had improved considerably since he decided to learn it, but the only thing he could really do is create storage scrolls.

He ignored the hostile looks sent his way by the civilians as he passed. He had long since gotten used to them. Instead, he thought about the events that were going to happen in the future. Whatever this weird video game thing was, it prevented him from dying permanently. And he had died a lot.

In fact, he had died six times to Haku, twice from Zabuza, once from Orochimaru, twice from Gaara, once from Kabuto, twice from Sasuke, four times against that bone user, and after all of that, he died to Pain three times. In all, Twenty deaths.

And there were no checkpoints. Naruto had to live through all of his early life Nineteen times, not counting this time. Naruto often wondered why is luck was so bad, but his stat for it so high.

After failing so many times, Naruto had dedicated several of his "lives" to just information gathering. Pain, he learned from his last life, was a staggering level 70. Compared to the average Jonin level, which was 40, that was insane. He had made it to level 54 before he died. Pain could also absorb Ninjutsu, which was bad when considering Naruto's proficiency in it.

Even after all of his deaths, Naruto knew the opponents he faced were beatable. Pain, on the other hand, completely decimated him every time they fought. He had tried every trick that he knew, and then some, but the six were able to outsmart him in every encounter.

But this time would be different. He was pulling out all the stops when it came to training. He wouldn't just be training physically either, he was also going to raise his intelligence. Leveling early on, he found, was much easier than it was later, which he guessed only made sense. He wouldn't be fighting on par with Pain by killing rabbits in the forest all day.

So when he came to the Academy, he threw himself into the training they had all of the students partake in. Iruka Umino was particularly impressed with his determination to learn that came out of the blue. He actually paid attention to lectures and his explanation of the Chakra Network.

Unseen by the students, Iruka cried tears of happiness and victory as he had finally gotten through to his dead last student.

That was until he found out that Naruto still failed every test or paper given to him, even after showing an eagerness to learn. Then he cried tears of despair.

Naruto knew what he was doing, though, and continued to intentionally fail the tests. When he wrote, he used his non-dominant hand to imitate the messy scrawl of his old handwriting. He also used too much chakra when creating a clone as if to appear unable to do it.

And it paid off, when Mizuki appeared to tell him about the "secret test", he stole the scroll easily. The old man Hokage must have had a reason to leave it in a plain storage scroll in the top drawer of his desk, he wasn't quite senile yet. He then went off into the forest with the giant scroll situated on his back.

When he opened it and touched the first technique, a window popped up in front of him.

* * *

 **Learn [Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]? Y/N**

* * *

He pressed Y quickly, and did the same with all of the techniques in the scroll.

* * *

 **Learned [Shadow Clone Technique]**

 **Learned [Clone Great Explosion]**

 **Learned [Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique]**

* * *

Unfortunately, Naruto was only able to learn four techniques before Mizuki showed up to claim the scroll. Shortly after, Iruka appeared too. He let things play its course, pretending to be angry at Mizuki.

Then he created over fifty clones. Mizuki was then unceremoniously beaten to the ground. After of which came a ping.

* * *

 **Leveled up! X2**

 **Naruto Uzumaki [Academy Student]**

 **Lvl. 3**

 **Hp: 70**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Perception: 3**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Agility: 5**

 **Luck: 13**

 **Unallocated Points: 10**

* * *

After apologizing to Iruka and giving the scroll back, he obtained his Headband.

That afternoon he went home, he sat on his bed and went very still. He entered his subconscious, where the seal and the cage that housed the Kyuubi lied. Knowing perfectly well what he was about to do, he reached up to pull the seal off.

Almost immediately as soon as his fingers brushed it, another arm stopped his from moving. Naruto smiled up at his father.

"Hey. Got any techniques you can show me real quick?"

Minato Namikaze had been very confused when a twelve year old Naruto had attempted to pull down the seal. At first, he believed it to be simple curiosity, but he had been shocked to hear it was intentional to summon him. Naruto explained quickly, and Minato, forgetting his earlier shock, listened raptly to his son.

And so Minato taught Naruto a certain technique.

 **Learned [Rasengan]**

Before too long, Minato's chakra began to run out. He smiled at Naruto and wished him luck during his departure. Naruto waved at him as he disappeared.

"Thanks Dad. I'll make this life count."

He already had many powerful techniques at his disposal, and he hadn't even met his team yet. The skills he learned from the scroll would give his clones some great diversity.

Before turning in for the night, Naruto opened up the menu to allocate the points he earned from the levels he obtained. He decided to put them all into Agility, as the increased speed would really give him an edge in battles.

 **Naruto Uzumaki [Genin]**

 **Lvl. 3**

 **Hp: 70**

 **Str: 5**

 **Per: 3**

 **End: 8**

 **Chr: 2**

 **Int: 7**

 **Agi: 15**

 **Lck: 13**

 **Learned Techniques:**

 **A Rank: [Shadow Clone Jutsu] [Clone Great Explosion] [Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu] [Rasengan]**

 **D Rank: [Henge] [Substitution] [Body Flicker]**

Naruto laughed. Pain had better be ready, he was _so_ gonna beat him this time. With that thought, Naruto fell asleep.

Author's Note: I just kind of wrote this out of the blue. I wasn't going to make it a Gamer fic, but it kind of turned out like that. I wrote this all in one sitting, so there's bound to be some mistakes and maybe with the story structure.

I'm planning on making this a First Person POV fic, this is just a sort of introductory chapter. Please give your feedback on my story so I can improve my writing and make everyone so much happier when they don't have to read the kind of writing you'd expect from an eighth grader.


End file.
